


Back Alley Tech Support

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Sam, Prostitute Sam, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean's been turned down by Sam for weeks. He finally figures out why.





	Back Alley Tech Support

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 19 (prostitution and Terrible Life 'verse).
> 
> Also written for SPN ABO Bingo Square: Mating
> 
> As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.

“Wanna grab a coffee or a beer tonight?” Dean asked as the elevator emptied. Sam smiled.

“You ask that every Friday.”

“Because one day I hope you won’t have plans already. But you do this weekend, huh?”

Sam’s smile widened. He nodded. “I do.” 

Dean nodded as well, stepping off the elevator. “Have a nice weekend then, Sam.”

 

He didn’t _get_ it. Sam was an omega, Dean could tell that even through the scent blockers he wore. But he wasn’t mated. He smelled so fucking _good_ though. One date and Dean knew he’d have his answer. But every time, Sam said no, citing previous engagements. Dean knew he wasn’t entitled to Sam’s yes, and it was possible Sam just wasn’t into him, but he wanted to try. One more time.

Tonight though, was a lost cause, Dean decided as he climbed into his car. He was horny as hell and it had been weeks since he emptied himself into any sort of omega. Dean found himself driving toward the seedier parts of town, searching for a sweet omega to take home. 

Parking, Dean walked down the street, chatting with some of the girls and boys that made their living this way. It wasn’t always pleasant, but in their world it was a necessity. He smelled Sam before he saw him. Spinning around, Dean scanned the small pockets of people, searching for the too tall omega with those cute dimples. When he saw him, his blood ran cold.

Sam was talking to an Alpha, shaking his head no. The Alpha kept pushing, getting into Sam’s face and grabbing for him. 

Dean bounded across the street, shoving the Alpha back. A snarl leapt from his chest. “Back the fuck off.”

“He’s just a slut, what do you care?” The Alpha sneered.

“He’s still a person.”

“No. He’s an overgrown fleshlight. Just place for me to nut.” The Alpha thrust his hips forward, leering at Sam. 

“He’s mine,” Dean snarled. He stepped forward, bristling for a fight. The Alpha looked over his shoulder at Sam before rolling his eyes. 

“Not fucking worth it,” he muttered before walking off.

Dean spun around. “So, this has been your plans.”

“Dean, I’m sorry, I—“

“What’s your rate?” Dean asked. Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “Uh— Fifty for my asshole.”

“Bare?”

“Of course.”

“Are you clean?” 

Sam nodded again. Dean dug around for his wallet, pulling it out and passing Sam two hundred dollar bills.

“I’ll pay you this now, and more tonight. I want you all night.”

“Dean, I—“

“We’ll talk. But I did come here for sex and I’m not buying some random worker when the omega I’ve been dreaming of for weeks is right here. You can say no, and I won’t be mad. I’ll go for a quickie elsewhere then we can talk.”

“No, I— I’m okay with a quick fuck. The alley? Or your car?”

“Just had the interior cleaned. I like alleys.”

They walked in silence down the alley until they reached a come splattered garbage can. Sam wiggled out of his shorts, sticking his ass out and bracing his hands on the wall.

“Fuck— How many knots have you taken tonight?” Dean asked, spreading Sam’s ass. He still looked tight, but a stream of slick and come was dribbling down his thigh.

“You’re number four... Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah, Of course.” Dean pulled his cock out and slipped in slowly, both of them moaning.

Dean watched his cock slipping into Sam, forcing his hole wide. Sam whimpered, pushing back and clenching around Dean as he got accustomed to the feeling. 

“You like sex, Sam?”

“That’s not why I do this, but I do.” Sam gasped when Dean bottomed out, nuzzling his nose along Sam’s throat. 

“Smell so fucking good, Sammy. Why do you hide it at work?”

Sam reached back, holding onto Dean’s hip as he began thrusting.

“So they don’t wanna d-date me, fuck, Dean you’re so big—“

“You say that to all your johns,” Dean panted.

“Yeah, but I mean it with you,” Sam said. His face twisted up and he shouted when Dean nudged his prostate. “Please, more, I wanna feel it hard.”

Dean shivered at the need in Sam’s voice. If he was faking it, he was doing a damn good job. Steadying himself, he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, their hips slapping together. Sam screamed, pushing back against Dean. “Again, please - just like that.”

Taking it as permission, Dean picked up a rough pace, bottoming out in Sam’s ass even as his knot began to swell. Sam continued to groan, writhing back on Dean’s cock. It wasn’t too long before Dean was having a harder time pulling out. He pressed his body against Sam’s back. 

“Can I knot you?” 

Sam nodded. “Please, Dean.”

Dean placed his hand on the wall, finding Sam’s and lacing their fingers as he slammed in. His knot swelled, tying them together as he began to come, moaning and grunting against Sam’s shoulder. Sam’s entire body tensed, shivering against Dean. Forcing his eyes to focus he saw Sam was coming too, his cock dribbling ropes onto the dirty ground.

The realization hit them both as they stood in relative silence, each savoring their afterglow. Dean said it out loud first.

“Mate.”

“Dean—“ Sam tensed.

Dean scowled against his shoulder. “You knew, didn’t you?”

“Yes. I’m sorry, I just— Dean I’m not mate material.”

“I’ve been trying to court you for months.”

“I’m a hooker,” Sam muttered.

Dean sighed, shaking his head. He pulled out gently, fixing his pants as Sam pulled up his shorts.

“I guess this is it?”

“What? No. I paid for half a night. Come on. We need to talk,” Dean said, taking Sam’s hand and leading him to his car. 

 

The ride to Dean’s home and subsequent entrance was awkwardly silent. It wasn’t until Dean ordered dinner and they were almost finished that he asked the main question weighing on his mind.

“Why do you sell yourself?”

“Money.” 

Dean chuckled, rolling his eyes. “I know that but— Why? You’re employed.”

“The rate of pay is crap, Dean. Even with a tiny studio on a crap side of town— I barely make rent and food.”

“So you need more money.”

“And selling my holes on the weekend gives it to me.”

“How much every weekend?”

“Between five and fifteen hundred - honestly depends on the night and what boys want.”

“What if you mated with me? We could live here and I have this place covered. We could make it work.”

“Dean, you don’t want me.”

“Why not?” Dean pushed.

“I can’t get pregnant. Why mate someone who can’t carry your pups? I— I got sick a while back and it messed with my eggs. I only go into heat every few months and the doctors say the chances of me getting pregnant is almost zero.

“Sam— Look at my house. Look at me. Pups would be nice in the future, sure, but I’m fine with adoption or even saying no kids. Sammy, I like you. And you like me, right? We’re compatible— you don’t have to say yes. But know that if your only reasons to say no are being a prostitute and being sterile— I don’t care. You can quit selling your holes if we mate, and pups we can figure out.”

Dean offered a gentle smile and stood after he finished speaking. “I’m gonna shower. After you’re finished — Wanna join me? We can try working off a bit more of that cash I handed you, if you want. If not - I have a guest bedroom to the left. My bedroom’s on the right.”

He slipped out of the kitchen area and into the bathroom. As his shower went on and he could no longer waste time, Dean realized Sam may have made his decision. Giving up, he tugged on his bathrobe and padded through the dark hall to his room. 

His bed was huge and soft, with a mountain of pillows and blankets. It was truly one of Dean’s luxuries. What he never could have imagined would make that all so much better was a naked omega in the middle of it. 

Sam’s muscles were taut, shaking lightly as he knelt on all fours in the traditional mating position. Slick and spent come dribbled from his twitching asshole, streaking his thighs. 

“Sam—“

“You told me to think about it and I did,” Sam said, staring at the mattress. “You’ll give me a better life than I’ll ever have on my own. I like you as a friend and you’ve tried to court me for weeks. The sex is good, your cock makes me feel like a virgin and your knot is the best I’ve ever experienced. I’m scared, but I— I know I want you to mate me, Mr. Smith.”

Dean crawled over Sam, shedding his robe in the process. His already thickening cock bumped Sam’s hole as he kissed over his back.

“I’m so happy, Sammy. I promise, I’ll make sure you never regret this.” 

As he spoke he let his cock slide home for the second time that night, savoring the content sigh that slipped from Sam’s mouth.

“I wasn’t lying when I said you had the biggest cock I’ve ever had up my ass,” Sam whispered when Dean began to thrust.

“Yeah?”

He nodded, pushing his ass out further. “Feels like every push gets you deeper and it almost hurts, but I— oh fuck, Dean! That angle, please!”

Dean obeyed, slamming into him at the angle he’d requested. Sam fucked back against him, begging for more, for his knot, his come. The sound of their bodies filled the room, the squelch of slick as it fished out around Dean’s cock, the slap of sweaty skin and creak of the bedsprings, the breaths and moans from the men. 

Dean knew he was getting close. He leaned down, nuzzling Sam’s neck. “I’m gonna knot, Sam. This is your last chance to say no.”

Sam shook his head, a smirk curving his lips. He wiggled his ass against Dean’s hips. 

“Better get that knot up my ass faster, Mr. Smith. I’m about to come. Don’t wanna miss how tight I get.” 

Dean grunted helplessly at Sam’s coaxing. He slammed in entirely, Sam’s scream of pain and pleasure egging him on further. Again and again he forced his thickening knot into Sam’s ass, feeling it catch and drag even with the slick. Sam began to come, his rim clamping down. 

One final push and Dean came, shouting Sam’s name before biting his shoulder hard. 

His heart rate sped up and duplicated, Sam’s own heart blending with his as their bodies mated together, becoming one unit for the barest moment. They both collapsed, still tied, when the feeling faded, their bodies tangled together as they fell into a deep sleep. 

 

When Dean awoke, he noticed the fabric on his hips; a pair of his pajama bottoms. He felt someone watching him and opened his eyes, smiling softly when he saw Sam sitting up on the bed.

“You dressed me.”

“Figured you’d appreciate it... Also have breakfast starting.”

“Sounds like a plan. You know though... you don’t have to do this.”

“I want to... Dean, what we did last night. The promise we shared... You changed my life.”

Dean smiled softly. “Sam— You’re perfect for me, okay? I’m honored you let me take you as my mate.”

Sam nodded, a shy smile crossing his face. “Just get outta bed, Smith. Food’s almost done.”

 


End file.
